


Turtles forever: RISE!

by Lafa_DD



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: i basically just wanted to write a crossover between them, because i can't find anything online
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	1. Magic and Aliens don't mix well

It was like any other night in New York city, adoults watching TV while the kids were sleeping, sleep deprived teens trying to study for exams, alien controlled robots fighting against mutated turtles with ninja abilities... Just your usual night, specially if you were one of the four brothers fighting the previoulsy mentioned robots.

"Donnie hurry up!" A blue masked figure, holding twin katanas exclaimed, while avoidind several enemy attacks.  
"I'm on it Leo, i just need a few more minutes..." Another being, this one with a purple mask answered, as he tried to do something with the machine located at the top of the rooftop they were in.

It was an overall fast fight since the turtles were used to fighting against the aliens, so it didn't take much for the kraang to be defeated, leaving their human shaped armor on the floor, broken up as the few remainig functional parts twiched slightly.

"Man this guys are going to un up themselves" One of the brothers complained" It's getting so easy it isn't even fun to defeat them anymore,it almost makes me feel bad for them" The other three mutants stared at him, just to erupt in laughter a few seconds later, as if that was the funniest thing they heard for a while.  
"I wouldn't complain about it Raph" Leonardo replied "It's better fo us that they stay like this."  
"I mean, i like them being like this" Added Michelangelo, the last of the brothers, who wore an orange mask" It allows us to relax more you know?" After saying this, the turtle laid back, without realizing the machine behind him, and pushing some levers with the weight of his body. A loud noise was heard as a laser shoot upwards into the sky.  
"Mikey!!"Complaint the rest of the group.

It didn't take much for a werd circle, of the characteristical magenta color the kraang used in all of their technology to appear, opening some kind of portal. The whole family got in a battle position oncemore, unaware of what could come out of the portal, but convinced that it wouldn't be something good. As the portal grew in size it also made a swich in color, turning into a purple and later on, an electric blue. The boys were not really sure of how many figures appeared on that specific moment, falling from the sky and landing on the hard concrete roof of a near-by building.

"Let's check it out" Said the leader, as his three brothers followed him to the building.They hid behind an elevated part of the structure, peeking their heads to see whatever was there.

"Is everyone okay?" A first voice said, as a shadow stood up, revealing a wide, large body, that lent their hand to two other figures. The boys heard no respone but a sight of releif from the stranger "Thank god you are all fine"  
"Where are we?" Asked another voice, slightly younger than the first one  
"Shouldn't YOU have an answer for that?? You are the one that brought us here on te first place!" A third voice, annoyed and acompanied by several reflections in what seemed to be the shape of a rectangle"  
"Me?!" The voice that spoke previously sounded insulted "As far as i remember i was NOT the one inspecting some mystic artefact Donald!"  
"It wasn't a mystic artefact Leon!" The supposed Donald said back" It was-  
"Could you two just shut up already?!" A new voice screamed " You are making Raph anxious again with your stupid argument." The brothers turned around to look at the shortest brother who just raised his shoulders, as far as they knew other people could have similar names as them. They sighed and continued to listen to the conversation." Who cares who brought us here? We have to find out how to return. How about we try asking someone for help?"  
"Like who?" replied this Donald once more " We can't jus go and ask to people, they would freak out about this whole situation"  
"What about those other mutants over there?" Was the figure talking about them? How did he saw them? And wait...did this "Leon" jus said mutants? It didn't really matter at that point, since the shadow was already aproaching them.  
The shocked face they had on their faces when they saw this mutant wearing a blue cap, t-shirt and brown cargo pants waving at them was priceless, specially when they went out of their tiny hideout and found out it was another turtle, with another blue mask

"Would you guys minf giving us a hand? We are kinda lost atm. Nice style you got there by the way" The mutant said looking as his counterpart.


	2. The not so complex process of naming yourself

The four brothers relentlesly followed the red eared slider, until they met face to face with three other mutants: One of them was a Snapping turtle, raphael was sure of that. The others? They were not able to guess it inmediatly. They did notice however that all of the mutants were wearing clothes: The snapper had a white hoodie, with the sleeves ripped off, while the two left had hoodies of their respective colors: orange for the smallest one and purple for the slimmer one of them all, who had it folded in his arms, leting his purple shell shine with the reflections of the moon and street lamps.

"So uhh... You said you were lost?" Leonardo was the first one to speak, questioning the newcomers  
"Pretty much" responded the snapper, looking nervously between the 2 groups. "Think you could give us a hand?" Leonardo looked at his brothers,and they distanced themselves for a while, trying to come up with what they should do. They didn't know anything about those mutants except from the names they heard, and the fact that they appeared after the activation of the kraang device wasn't reassuring either. Eventually, they figured what to do.  
"Well, after some talking we've decided to help, but we'll need some infrmation about you guys, it's not everyday you see four mutants falling from the sky" The leader stated.  
"I mean...tell us what you need us to answer and we might be able to help" The biggest of the oposing turtles seemed to be the representative or leader of the group.  
"Your names would be useful to begin with." Scoffed Raphael, looking intensly at the other red masked mutant. He swore if his name was something similar to Spike, or Slash, he was going to lose it.  
The mutants looked between eachother  
"Well, my name is Raphael and this are my brothers Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo." The diamondbacks stared, in some type of shock  
"Wait you guys didn't figure it out?" A retorical question sliped out of the other Donnie mouth" The colors gave it away really easily."  
"I...uh..well of course we knew!" The shortest of the Raphs stated. " We were just making sure you knew!" Donnatello just rolled his eyes while whispering something along the lines of "you sure did.."  
"We should give eachother nicknames!" Exclaimed, all of a sudden the orange turtle with freckles, the one from the other team soon joined in and were excited about the idea, one stare at his brothers however, and his ilusion started to vanish, perhaps it wasn't such a-  
"GREAT IDEA!" Screamed the Leonardo of the oposite team, the orange masked turtle lightning up once again as his brother stared at this other version of himself in shook. "I mean it's going to get confusiong if someone says "Raph" and both of you turned around" The snapping turtle nodded and the one with a shiny shell sighted agreeing shortly after. " I'm obviously going to go by Leon, what about you other me?" Leonardo continued to stare at this pararel version of himself. It felt odd to see someone this energetic be him, as far as he can remeber he was always a bit more of the serious type.  
"I'm just going to go by Leo" It was a short answer, but efficient enough.  
"DIBS ON MIKEY!" Said the turtle after his brother  
"I'll go with Michael then" Settled his conunterpart " You'll go by Donald then, right?" Michael stared at his brother  
"I was actually going to go with Ry-" Michael begin to fake some sobbing, making him facepalm" Fine, you win, I'll be Donald"  
"Then i guess i'l go with Donnie, it's what i'm always called anyway"

It seemed like everything was settled, the only two who still had to chose were the red ones.

"I'm going by Raph, no criticism allowed" The short one said cold.  
"I...uhh... red?Like just the color?" The snapper wasn't very sure of what to go with" I suppose that could be enough untill i find something better. What else did you guys wanted to know?"

Leo thought about it fot a while, they didn't seem like bad people or associated with the kraang, but he could never be 100% sure, could he?

"What about we keep asking you things while we head home?" And of couse Mikey had to bring strangers into the lair. Leo sighted, this was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slight spoilers for the Hidden city four parter special so PLEASE watch the episodes before readiong this part if you want to avoid spoilers.  
> Also with the exception of this week I'll we be uploading on SUNDAYS.  
> With all this said, enjoy!

The group was walking towards an entrance to the lair, due to the alternate version of Raphs size, they decided to take the exit of the shellraiser. It would be a relatively long walk from there, but it would give them better chances of knowing eachother.

"Mind if I ask what you were doing before arriving here?" Asked Donnie" It might give us a higher chance of helping you return" The turtles look at eachother  
"We were just playing some basketball with April to relief stress" Answered Leon " I mean, a lot of stuff happened today, and some chillaxing was needed you know? Anyway we were returning home when we saw mayhem like, run scared of something? And as April went to see if they were fine we decided to investigate" The read ered slider brother continued with the conversation  
"We found some type of device, it didn't seem to be anything mystic related so of course, I being the man of sicence i am decided to analize it closer. It was then that Leon screwd it all up by laying on some levers." The turtles from this universe stared at Leon  
"Isn't Mikey supposed to be the one that makes thing go wrong?" The visitors looked shocked at the tinyest of the turtles.  
"If it were'n for mikey we would still be rotting in jail, so don't ever say that again." It was not usual to see Raphael that cold, but then again, he didn't allow anyone to mistret his brothers, even if it was an alternative version of himself.  
"You were where?!" Exclaimed Donnie, in shock, not truly believeing what he just heard. How could they expose themselves so much to end up in jail?  
"As I said, stressful day dude." The blue theemed turtle just continued walking, until something fell on his head.

A loud scream was heard, and soon enough the abandoned tunnels of New York train station were filled by blue flashing lights. Once all the lights, that, now Donnie noticed look quite similar to the portal they saw in the sky previously were off, they found Leon in a offensive pose, as if it just atacked something. He having a giant sword in his hands also helped with thart realisation.

"Sorry, it was in my head I panicked." Leon moved closer to his brothers, allowing the whole group to see a huge wasp sliced in half. It was a mutant the four turtles of this dimensions easily recognized, the others, yet unfamiliar with the creature, didn't seem shocked of the fact that their leader had just sliced it up in half. Had he done something like that before?  
"Yeah..uh..nevermind" The turtles avoided the body of the mutant and continued with their path, untill they reached a dark part of the tunnels.

"We usually use the shellraiser light to manouver around this area, never realized it was so dark before" Donnie, as well as his brothers tried to usethe light of their T-phones to move around, but it wasn't light enough"  
"Wait, let me hepl!" Everyone stared at Michael, who took out some type of weapon. HOw where his ninchuks going to help out in this situation? They were about to ask, but had no time, as an orange fire was suddenly created. It helped light the room a bit more.  
"Woah! How did you do that?!" Michael counterpart was mazed by his fire casting weapon.Donnie was higley courious as well.  
"Oh this?" The turtle swang his weapon around, as some wicked laughs followed the movement." This i just my mystic weapon. You mean you don't have one?"  
"Mystic weapon? How? why? WHEN? magic isn't even a real thing how-" Donnie got interrupted by his other self  
"Don't try to question it. Next thing you know you are being followed by torches and pitchforks. Trust me, I've tried to find an explanation, there is none" He sounded really unmotivated when he said that. Donnie stared at him: How was he supposed to just accept ther fact trhat magic was an actual thing?

Leo, sensing the tension that was begining to generate tried to change topic. "So.. how are you guys so different from one another? I take you aren't biologically related, seeing how you guys are from different species?"  
The turtles laughed. "Actually, we are related and share DNA with eacother despite the species difference." Answere Red " But I think Donald could explain it better" He stared at his brother who smiled slightly   
"Well, yes, i could indeed explain it but i suppose you guys were made in similar way and so, there would't really be a point on talking about it"

After walking for a bit more they finally reached the layer, it seemed to be an abandoned train station, wich confused the others a bit at first. They went into the main room and found two persons in a couch, one stared worried at the phone in her hands, and the other stared at the TV.  
The red haired girl turned around, and reliefed went to hug her friends, without really noticeing the presence of the four new brothers.

"Who are this guys?" The black haired jock pointed out.  
"Oh right" Continued Leo " Guys this are April O'Neil and Casey Jones. April Casey this are us from...another dimension."

There was an akward momentof silenceuntill Leon pointed at April.

"Why are you white?"  
"Oh my god Leo! You just can't ask people why they're white!" Finished his oldest of brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

April was, for a lack of a bettr word confused at what this alternate version of his friend just sayed. She was about to ask about it, but the taller, more intimidating version of Raphael draged his brother away for a "talk" a time that the rest of the grup used to explain to the duo what happened.

"Leo screw'd it up? It would make sense if it was mikey, but Leo? Isn't he the responsible,serious type of turtle?" Donald laughed slightly at the idea they had of his "twin" brother,Michael on the other hand just looked at his alternate version. Why do they talk about him like that? It's not in the...joke like way then usually complain of him or Leo.  
"Leo? Serious? Nice one Jones" Donald added, as the two other turtles went back into the room   
"Wait, what did we miss?" The read eared slider asked" Were you guys talking about me?"  
"We were finishing to explain to April and Casey what happened, and Casey mentioned how weird it was that that I- I mean us? You? were so different to me you know? You don't exactly give the "Leader" vibe, no offense"  
Leon laughed "Me? Leader? Mate i wish! Red here's the one in charge, being the oldest and that you know?" Everyone stared at Leon, then Raph, then Leon again.  
"I..I wouldn't exactly call myselfthe leader?" he seemed slightly anxius" I mean, Im just the older brother so even if im in charge we don't have a specific leader? Depending on who we are figthin each of us rules, i guess..."  
" Wow so even I am the leader?!" mikeys face lit up, and michael responded shortly afterwards  
"Sometimes yeah! I mean does it really count being a leader when you are fighting on your own? I tend to go on solo missions sometimes."  
"Solo missions?" An unknown voice for half of the turtles was heard, as a tall figure exited one of the rooms. " Other me must have trained you well then."  
"sensei where you listening?" Asked the blue masked turtle to his father.  
"I sure was Leonardo. You guys are wellcomed to stay with us if you need, as long as you don't cause a lot of trouble"  
"Oh sure thing pop- i mean, sure, but how are we supposed to call you sir? It's a bit akward to refer to you as we do with our father."  
"If that's the case, please call me Splinter. You guys must be tired, so take some time to rest for the rest of the night."  
"Yeah, and we better get going as well, see you tomorrow guys" April added as she and casey left the lair."

After that, everyone went to their respective rooms, it was agreed that each turtle would share room witht the alternate varsion of themselves with the exception of the alternate raph, wich would sleep on the couch because of his size. This however, wasn't as well of a thought out plan as they believed, since the two genious turtles ended up sneaking into the lab, and the orange duo spent the whole night talking with eachother , leaving only haf of the turtles actually restored.

"I have to say other me, i'm quite impressed with your tech" Said Donald as his eyes examined the room. "It's clear that you don't have the best materials to work with, yet this is way better that what the majority of people would manage to do. Im really curious about this little guy tho" He said pointing at metalhead " I bet he and Shelldon would make an impressive team up."  
"Well, first of all, im glad you like my tech since it is hard to work wich such materials, and im glad someone else finally understands it, second of all thet's metalhead, i built him in hopes that he would be able to aid in battles, but he got crashed by a pillar. I managed to take back most of the materials i used for him, but i haven't had a lot of time to fix him lately. Who is Shelldon by the way?" Donald eyes sparkled, as he began to passionately ramble about one of his proudest creations. " NOt only is he armed with a bunch of different weapons, he is also agile and acts as an exceptionally strong shell defender when he is inactive. Sure the 13th update gave some issues but who cares! He is my precious boy and if something basd ever happened to him i would kill everyone in the universe, and then myself." before donnie could say anything, donald took out his phone and began to swipe the several photos he had in his gallery" I mean look at him! Isn't he just perfect? Well , he was made by me so of course he is flawless but, you know, retorical question and all."  
"Wow! that IS impressiveother me! Where did you get al the materials from?"  
"Oh you know the usual, a bit of scrapping in the dumpster,a bit of steleanig from top tire vehicles and machinery etc. It was a shame i didn't manage to find uranium because that would have given him the extra upgrade he wanted back when i was re-building him but oh well, kids can't have everything or they will become entitled you know?"  
Donnie processed all the information. "Wait, you stole materials in order to build him? But, people need those, couldn't you have just used the scrapped parts of older cars?" Donald laughed as if his counerpart had just said the funniest thing in existance.  
"Why would i conform when i could have so much more? You think i made these beauty with just trash?" He then pulled out a tiny stick, that expanded into a full fledged staff before retracting again and storing itself in it's creator shell. Donnie tried to ask his alterante self how his shell could store objects, or how the logistics of his staff even worked like, but he wasn't able to get any answers. After a bit more of scientific chat, someone knocked on the metal doors of the lab. As Donnie opened the door he found his brothers, alongside two of his otherself brothers.

"Wanna go wake up Leo?" Michael said exitedly.  
"Heck yeah!" Donald rushed outside the lab and went into the room where his brother was still sleeping.

"What's going on?" asked Donnie to the rest of the group  
"We weren't able to wake the other me up, but Red says the other you knows how to do it." Leo explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was walking from Leo'ss room to the livingroom, some more shocked than others.  
"How am I supposed to clean all that?" The owner of the previously mentioned room said "It's a mess!"  
"Dude, it aint that bad" his doppelganger added" mine is like, way worse than that, it should only take like half and hour or so to clean" Leo didn't know if he was relief it wouldn't take long to clean or worried of the possible state of his alternate self room.  
"If ir helps, i could give you a hand while cleaning" Red suggested, to which Leo just nooded, still lost in his thoughts.

They had a simple breakfast made by Michael, aparently he learnt the recipe from a famus chef in his world, that eventually got mutated and tried to eat them and their dad at somepoint. The guy kinda reminded them of Bradford in the sense that he was famous and mikey used to look up to him.  
"I don't really get it, like, i still enjoy meatsweats despite what he did" He comented bluntly, everyone staring "his food i mean.Not the whole "Eating yokais and mutants and humans and whatever" thing".  
"I have to agree with you on that, his pizza puffs were the tastiest thing i've ever eaten." The red eared slidder added.  
"Guys, for the las time. Those.Where.Poisoned: You could have died!"  
"But we didn´t" Donald closed the argument as he continued eating.

The whole enemy theme didn't pop up again, if something it was just some chit chat. Eventually though, Splinter entered into the kitchen.

"My sons, it's training time. I'll be waiting for you at the dojo. The others may come as well, i have a special training in mind for today and their help would benecesary." His sons answered in a polite way as they left the bowls on the sink, and followed their father's steps. Leaving the other turtles alone for a moment.

"I don't really want to do that guys" Leon said " I mean, training? Why? and even worse Why so early in the morning?" Donald an Michael agreed that it was to early for whatever this alternate version of his dad had in mind, but the oldest of them all managed to convince them to go, after all they were being kind enough to allow them to stay in their home, and it was a fair thing to do in exchange. Eventuallythey followed the other versions of themselves.

"Woah, this place is cool" Said Michael, looking around, mostly amazed at the tree that grew in the middle of the room" I need to draw this. Man if I only had my sketch book." His atention then drifted at the other group of turtles,sitting in front of their father. He, alongside his brothers went towards them and sat as well. Then, Splinter began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that you gouys weild different weapons from the ones my sons used, and are also of different species. Because of this, I assume your father has taught you differently and i would like to test your skill against my sons." The brothers looked at eachother, to focus back on splinter after a short while " That is, of course, if you are willing to help out." Before anyone could answer, Leon asked a question.  
"So like a tournamen? Or a contest of sorts? A battle royale kinda fight?"  
"I supposed that could be a way of describing it, yes. I would rather have it be one-on-one, as a way of analyzing it better." Every one of the brothers ended up agreeing to this and they got ready for the different battles. It was going to be decided at random, by picking names out of a bag, having this way random encounters.

"DONNIE VS RED"

Despite the sizze disadvantage, Donnie took this as a chance to prove that brain was more powerful than muscle, trying to be as analitycal and focused as possible. He was quite shocked however, when his popnent seemed to follow a similar strategy rumbling ideas and plans to himself in a low voice as he fought. He tried to get a few hits with his tonfas, without actually powering his weapon, since he still didn't want to trully hurt another version of his brother. When he saw that Donnie was able to dodge most of his attacks however, he increased the strenght, using his tonfas to cover both of his arms with mystic energy. This got Donnie surprised and intrigued, and while he was trying to figure out how the whole magical weapon thing worked, he ended up getting hit.  
"Ughh, my plastron" He complained as His popnent helped him stand up. "How did you do that man? I need to know." He seemed kinda displeased when Red told him he jus channeled his energy into the weapon, summoning the mystic abilities stored inside it. What did that even mean?

"MIKEY VS DONALD"

This fight ended up being, not what anyone expected, thats for sure. With mikey begining to do some dance moves and asking "Think you can beat this sick moves?" and Donal claiming that he "Didn't have the highest score in Dance Dance Revolution because of luck" their battle was if something, a beutuiful coreography of doging and jumping, both of them making use of their weapons in the most original ways. From using the nunchucks as cool combinations of Dance ribbons with breakdance, to turning the Bo staff into several flashy ornaments to enhance the beauty of Donalds performance. Both of them ended up falling exhaused into the ground despite that, so it probably would have been a better idea to just have a normal battle.  
"Wh- what was that?!" asked Raph, confused.  
"Passion for the craft." Answered Donald as he stood up to retun to the side.  
"Bro i didn't know you could pole dance" added Leon as his brother sat besides him.

"RAPH VS MICHAEL"

Rahp braggin about how easy it would be to win Michael, probably wasn't such a good idea. Not after Michael had seen the way the red masked turtle talked about his own Mikey, and definitively not after both orange themed turtles had talked about it before actually going to sleep the previous night. It was something that caused a swich in the box turtle mind, something that all his brothers were able to get.  
"Should we...stop him?" Whispered raph to his younger brothers, trying not to be heard by other group of turtles sitting besides them, and failing in the process.  
"Who, Raph?" Added Leo, who was the closest to the snaping turtle and had heard what he had said." There's no need to, trust me, he might act all taough, but he wouldn´t actually hurt him."  
"We were not talking about Raph other m-" Leon got interrupted by a loud stamp on the floor, they looked up to find Raph restrained on the floor, in a clearly uncomftable position by Michael's spiked Kusari-fundo. A grim expression on his face as he aproached his now defenseless oponent. In his hands were the previously mentioned turle sais, which Michael pierec in the floor,at both sides of Raph's head.  
"Do NOT underestimate me. Ever." Without saying another word, michael freed the turtle, and left the room, leaving a palpable tension in the air.  
"I'll go talk to him" Said Donald, following after his younger brother.

"LEO VS LEON"

No one was trully prepared for ths fight, specially after the last one and seeing what michael had done despite being the "weakest" of the four had done. Leo had no idea where this fight was going to end up like. Red had warned him of how competitive his brother tended to be, specially when it came to contests and those types of events. Whatever was going to happen, he had to be ready.  
And thus, both of them pulled out their weapons, ready for the main event.  
Leon jumped straight at it, without hesitation, just his sword swinging at his other self. Leo managed to defend himself with both of his katanas, and began an ofensive strategy, to leave Leon trapped in a corner. Once his oponent was against the wall, he could swore victory was his, until Leon's sword swang right under his weilder. A weird cyan hoop apeared, sucking the slider into it.  
"What are you doing overe there Leo?" He turned around asfast as he heard the voice of his oponent, to have the tables turned against his will. How did this happen? He asked himself. Didn't he have the highground a few seconds ago?

Leo didn't even have time to think of an answer to those questions, since a huge kraang like portal opened on the cieling magenta, once again, but with cyan strokes. Three figures fell from it, landing on the carpeted floor of the dojo: Two girls, one dressed in green and yellow carying a bat, the other one with a pink and purple dress and a shiny green brooch. what caught more the attention of everyone however, was the third figure: A tall, pink, sheep like mutant. Leon and red instantly rushed towards the figures, with Donald and Michael followin shortly after as they went back into the dojo after listentingto the loud noise they made while falling. Did they know this guys somehow?


	6. Important update

Hey guys uh..I know it's been a while since the las time i updated this and all but i'm not really feeling like myself lately and due to some personal stuff wasn't able to get up to date with rise (I dont really feel like watching anything either im just very exhausted at the moment). And when i eventually watch it again im sure i will have to change a LOT of things about this fic so yeah.  
I know it's not professional to put a story on hiatus (esp a rise one with what the show has been trogh recently, i did see that on social media) but honestly this was just a little something i was doing because i really wanted a crossover of theese 2 iterations and i couldn't find a lot of conntent.  
I may or may not come back to this fic in the future (Hopefully i will) but i wanted you to know about it regardless, thanks for the Kudos and coments you guys have left i really appreciate it, honestly.


End file.
